Dreaming of you...
by Angel Kitty Kat
Summary: Syaoran finally comes back to Sakura, after 7 years. They want to be together forever but someone wants to prevnt that from happening. R&R plz^_^ arigatou *ch9 up*
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of you.  
  
The school came crashing down.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura was in that building and there was nothing he could do about it. Flames engulfed the building, debris was flying everywhere. Syaoran stared in horror.  
  
Sakura!   
  
Suddenly it all went black and an image of Sakura appeared in front of Li. Her soft honey brown hair floated on a breeze that he couldn't feel. Her emerald coloured eyes were faded. Li out stretched his hand to touch her but his hand just drifted through the image.  
  
"Sakura." he cried.  
  
Her image grew softer and softer. Soon he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Sakura." he repeated. He closed his hazel eyes and wished she'd come back to him.  
  
Sakura  
  
Suddenly he shot up in bed. He'd been having the same dream over and over again. It had been 7 years since he last saw Sakura. He promised he'd return soon but his mother, Yelan, would not allow him. He knew he'd started about a million letters to Sakura, apologizing. Telling her he was sorry for not returning like he'd promised her. He hoped everyday that Sakura would not forget him. Hoped that she would forgive him for letting her wait so long.  
  
Sakura. I miss you. I swear I will return. Just wait for me. Please.   
  
Li threw the sheets off him and quietly crept to the kitchen, trying not to disturb his sisters or mother. He switched on the light and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
What does the dream mean? He asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile in Tomoeda.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled a voice in Sakura's ear. It was Kero.  
  
Sakura turned over knocking him to the ground. She then groaned and pulled the sheets over her head as Kero had opened the window letting a freezing cold breeze into the room.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! Do you want to be late for school?" Kero frowned.  
  
Sakura looked over her blanket and stared groggily at her digital clock, trying to make out the figures. 5:32!  
  
"Kero! 5:32!? What were you thinking? School starts in another 3 hours!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Kero hovered above her head and pulled her sheets down, "Maybe if you wake up now you'll be on time!"  
  
Sakura curled up, trying to keep warm.  
  
"Plus I'm hungry!" Kero frowned, "Now wake up!"  
  
Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Kero, you're always hungry."  
  
"Good you're up! Now how about you whipping up some pancakes for your trusted guardian?" Kero smiled, rubbing his stomach with his paws.  
  
Sakura yawned, "Well, I'm up I guess. So I might as well. Why don't you go set the things up while I go brush my teeth ok, Kero?"  
  
"Great!" Kero smiled, flying through the crack of Sakura's door, "Anything for pancakes!"  
  
Sakura sighed and got up. She stretched and began to make her way to the bathroom when she stepped on something furry and soft. She bent over and picked it up. It was the bear that Li had given her. The bear that he had given her when he had made the promise. The promise to come back to her.  
  
Li. Sakura sighed You promised. but why aren't you here?   
  
She tossed the bear aside Sakura, he lied. He's not coming back. Face it!   
  
She continued to the bathroom, trying to forget the hurtful memories of Li, how she missed him. She would give anything to see him again, but she had to face the fact that he wasn't coming back. 7 years had past and it finally sunk in. Sakura at first refused to accept the fact that Li was gone but she knew she had to and after a while she began to realise it.  
  
"Sakura?" Touya yawned, peering into the bathroom, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"None of your business!" Sakura smirked, "Why did I wake you?"  
  
"I heard something moving around in here," Touya laughed, "I thought it was a kaijiu."  
  
Sakura frowned and placed her hands on her hips. Great here comes another one of Touya's old jokes.  
  
".And I was right!"  
  
"Whatever!" Sakura replied, pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Sakura quietly walked over to the sink, still thinking of Li.  
  
Why can't I forget him?   
  
Later that morning.  
  
Sakura struggled to pull on her skates.  
  
"Told you I'd be better to wake you up early." Kero smiled, "Your beating your old record by 2 minutes."  
  
"Kero! That's not helping!" Sakura cried, looking at her watch.  
  
She finally managed to haul her skates on and get out the door. A few minutes later Sakura ran back inside and looked wildly around for her school bag.  
  
"Looking for this, Miss Kinomoto?" Touya smiled, dangling her bag above her.  
  
She grabbed it and began out the door.  
  
"Whoa it's stuffy in here," she heard a voice muffle in her bag.  
  
"Kero?" she frowned, closing the front gate behind her and beginning to skate, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Kero smiled, popping out of her bag and munching on Sakura's lunch.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and kept skating wildly to school, just maintaining her balance. Her hair flew behind her and her eyes were full of glitter. It was the fact that she was going to be late, again, that kept her from slowing down. Sakura didn't mind dodging and ducking things on her skates, after all she had been doing it for 7 years and knew everything and anything about her route to school, but Kero on the other hand was struggling to stay in the bag.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Get back inside, Kero, we're almost there," Sakura panted.  
  
The school soon came into view. Almost there.   
  
"Ok, Kero. We're almost there." Sakura began.  
  
"Thank god," Kero whispered.  
  
Sakura hit the bag, ".So you have to keep it low. Ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sakura struggled to get her skates off and pushed open the classroom door.  
  
"And that." The teacher broke off and stared at Sakura, "Miss Kinomoto."  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, "Take your seat and turn to page 34 in your advanced chem. book please."  
  
"Sorry." Sakura smiled as she pushed a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear and took her seat.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Kero cried popping out of Sakura's bag.  
  
Suddenly the teacher whirled around to face Sakura.  
  
"Is there something we need to share with the class? Or can it wait till 4:00, when you have a detention?" she snapped.  
  
"D-detention?" Sakura choked, ". But I didn't s--."  
  
"I don't want an excuse, now please stop disrupting the class."  
  
She turned back to face the chalkboard and began to write.  
  
Sakura kicked her bag, making Kero topple over, "Thanks a lot, guardian!"  
  
Kero poked his head out of the bag and stuck his tongue out, "Not my problem you're not listening."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped to page 34 in her textbook. Great! Detention. Just what I needed.  
  
Back in Hong Kong.  
  
Li sat on his back porch staring at the cherry blossoms. It was like thousands of knives stabbing at his heart when he thought of Sakura. He missed her so much. If only. my stubborn mother could understand.  
  
"Li!" yelled Futie, his sister, "Mother wants you!"  
  
Li slowly got up taking one last glance at the cherry blossoms and walked inside.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Li." she began, "I have decided, now would be the right time to allow you to go back to Tomoeda, Japan. After all the girl you talk about in your dreams must still be waiting for you."  
  
"Talk about in my dreams?" Li asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah! The name of the girl you're yelling is Sakura." Futie laughed, "It wakes us up every night. You think we can't here you?"  
  
Li blushed. Great. Now for the next millennium I'll be hearing about this.  
  
"Is that why you're letting me go?" Li decided to push his luck. It was stupid question but curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"."  
  
I guess she doesn't wanna tell me why he frowned. But I least I'll see Sakura again. His heart skipped at the thought of seeing her again.  
  
"I pity Japan." Futie joked, "Li's coming back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peoplz!  
  
Hope you liked my first chapter  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon  
  
Promise  
  
Later dayz  
  
Kitty  
  
R&R plz. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Told you I'd get chapter 2 up. eventually ^_^  
  
Plz R&R thnx  
  
Kitty  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Sakura impatiently tapped her desk with her pencil and stared at the clock. Change damn it!   
  
Suddenly Sakura heard snoring coming from her bag and unfortunately so did the teacher.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Must be Kero. Sakura kicked her bag, waking Kero up, "Yes miss?"  
  
"Why bother. just keep quiet, Sakura," the teacher sighed, obviously giving up. That was the 4th time in detention that Kero had gotten Sakura in trouble. The teacher continued to read her book. Sakura sighed and looked back at the clock. 4:45pm. Only 15 more minutes before Sakura could get out of the stuffy detention hall. No doubt Tomoyo would be waiting for her, just as she usually did after school, even if Sakura did have a detention.  
  
"Oww," Kero whispered, peeping out of Sakura's bag, "What was that for?"  
  
Sakura just sighed and rested her head on her hands. She just wanted to get home.  
  
"Detention dismissed!" The teacher yelled. Everyone began to scatter out of the detention hall, including Sakura. She was just happy to get out. "Finally!" Kero yawned, "Detention went for so long!"  
  
"Well, Keroberos! If you hadn't gotten me in trouble maybe we wouldn't have had to stay in detention!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled a voice from across the playground.  
  
She turned around to see Tomoyo running up to her with her jet-black hair flying behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji! I can't believe you actually waited for me!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I had company." Tomoyo beamed as Eriol came running up behind her.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura always thought they made such a kawaii couple. Tomoyo and Eriol went on heaps of dates but Tomoyo would break them if Sakura needed help or cheering up. Tomoyo was the kind of friend that would do anything for you. Sakura and her had been best friends ever since she could remember.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura waved, "You waited too!?"  
  
"Well," Eriol panted, "Tomoyo made me wait."  
  
Tomoyo hit him.  
  
".But I would've waited anyway," he fumbled.  
  
"Thanx. You guys are the best!" Sakura smiled, "Do you guys wanna go to the mall? I heard there's a new store."  
  
"Excellent!" Tomoyo squealed, "Eriol?"  
  
She turned to face him, making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well." he smiled, "I guess I can go."  
  
Tomoyo linked arms with him, "Great! Let's go!"  
  
At the Mall.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were having a great time looking through the aisles of the new store it was a giant designer clothing store! It had everything from designer mini skirts to tight tank tops. Eriol on the other hand was struggling to keep on his feet as Tomoyo had piled all their shopping on him.  
  
"Umm. Tomoyo." came a muffled voice from behind a large tower of shopping bags, "Can we. umm take a break?"  
  
"Listen, Eriol! You nominated to carry our things are you going to back out now?" she frowned.  
  
"Well. I didn't want you to have to carry all your bags but if I had known that you were gonna shop this much." he dropped half of the bags, "I wouldn't have nominated myself."  
  
Tomoyo quickly began to pick up the bags, "Be careful Eriol! Do you know how much this stuff costs?!"  
  
"Fine!" he sighed, dropping the rest of the bags and moving over to a chair, "You hold it!"  
  
Tomoyo stared at him opened mouthed. "Eriol! I hate you!"  
  
Sakura looked at them both desperately, "You're creating a scene."  
  
A small crowd had gathered around the trio, to watch the 'soap opera'.  
  
"It's not my problem you can't carry your own bags!" Eriol fumed, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Sakura." Tomoyo huffed picking up the bags, "Let's leave this pompous pig-headed wind bag alone! It's obvious he doesn't have the heart to assist ladies who are having difficulty with their bags."  
  
"Ladies." Eriol smirked, "Right."  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura some bags and linked arms with her, "Let's go there seems to be a draft of wind over here."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol sighed, "I'm sorry ok?"  
  
He got up and took some bags from her, "I'll carry these."  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo smiled, throwing her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd come through."  
  
"Yeah." he grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and handed him some more bags, "You can carry theses too!" Eriol and Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"C'mon you guys. Why don't we get something to eat and sit down," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sit down." Eriol sighed, with relief.  
  
"Men were not built to shop," Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Café.  
  
Sakura sipped her coffee and smiled. Eriol's arm was around Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
They're so kawaii together! Sakura smiled. If only I had someone.   
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo began, placing her cup on the table, "You're so quiet. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked around the store. It was just your average café nothing really interesting. A pale light from the window shone through onto the tabletop. Sakura shaded her eyes and looked out the window. Suddenly something caught her eye. A boy her age with hazel eyes and still messy auburn hair was standing across the road at a bus stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx for reading  
  
Plz R&R.  
  
Kitty 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody thnx for the reviewz. One more thing b4 beginning this chapter. read, enchanted sakura's story: 'Sent from the sky'. She's a really good writer. (She'll hate me now ^_^)  
  
Thnx  
  
Dreaming of you.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Sakura jumped up from her chair making it topple over.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she cried.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
The whole café turned to face them. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked again.  
  
Li?   
  
A bus came squealing to a halt at the bus stop.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, lowering her voice and smiling weakly at the customers.  
  
Sakura ignored the question and quickly dashed out of the shop making the bell above the door ring.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, about to chase her. She turned back to Eriol who was sleeping. She rolled her eyes, "Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Huh?" he shot up, "What the?"  
  
"Pay the bill then meet Sakura and I in the park ok? Bye!" Tomoyo kissed Eriol on the cheek and grabbed her coat, "Oh and don't forget to bring the bags."  
  
She rushed out of the store to find Sakura, leaving Eriol dazed.  
  
Sakura coughed as the bus left a swirl of dust behind, "Syaoran? I must be losing my mind."  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, crossing the road, "What did you mean when you said Syaoran-kun?!"  
  
Sakura sighed not listening to Tomoyo. I must be losing my mind. It's been so long, I just can't. forget him. No matter what I do.   
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo panted, drawing close.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo." Sakura whispered, "Nothing."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and linked arms with Sakura, "Let's go get some ice cream. Don't worry, about the bags. Eriol kindly volunteered to bring them. We're meeting him at the park."  
  
Sakura nodded, even though she wasn't listening. She looked back one more time to see the bus disappearing over a hill.  
  
At the park.  
  
Sakura swung lightly on a swing while finishing an ice cream.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo began, "Seriously. What did you mean by 'Syaoran-kun'?"  
  
"Tomoyo. Do you think Li will come back?" Sakura sighed.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a confused look, " Why?"  
  
Sakura just sighed again and watched the sun gradually set. Suddenly Eriol stumbled into the park, carrying all their shopping bags.  
  
"A little. help?" he cried.  
  
Tomoyo slowly stood up and walked over to Eriol and took one bag from him, " Better?"  
  
"Thanks, "Eriol sighed sarcastically, setting a few bags down, "Really."  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered, "I'm worried about Sakura."  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura who was staring into space, dreamily.  
  
Li where are you? Why did you make a promise you couldn't keep? A tear slowly slid down Sakura's pale face.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo frowned, walking over, "What's the matter?"  
  
Sakura quickly wiped her face and got up, "Nothing. I gotta go. I'll call you."  
  
Sakura ran off before Tomoyo could say anything.  
  
Old Li mansion.  
  
Li stepped into the dusty deserted mansion and was greeted by a musty smell. He dropped his things on the marble floor and inspected all the rooms. Everything had been left as it was since he left but everything now had a heavy coating of dust.  
  
"Now to unpack." Li said to himself, opening one of his bags.  
  
A few hours later, at dusk.  
  
Sakura sighed and kicked a pebble off the sidewalk. Li.   
  
She pulled on her school bag on properly and kept walking. She'd been walking for along time. No doubt Tomoyo had called Sakura's house to see if she was there then called the police, because she wasn't. Sakura turned a corner realised what street she was on.  
  
The Li mansion stood proud and tall at the end of the block. Sakura felt her heart break again. Thinking about Li made Sakura want to break down and cry. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a lighted room on the second floor of the Li mansion. She squinted her eyes.  
  
"What the."  
  
Could it be.  
  
Sakura broke into run, wanting to know desperately who was in the mansion. Her hair flew wildly behind her and her eyes glistened in the moonlight. She soon reached the door of the mansion and rang the bell.  
  
Please, please. she hoped.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
Li yawned and sat up in bed. He heard the echo of the bell and groggily looked at his clock. 8:00pm. Who would be hear at this time? He jumped out of bed, still wearing what he arrived in.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Sakura sighed, as no one had, still, opened the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned away and began down the driveway. Yeh right, Sakura. He won't be there. He's gone.   
  
Sakura was about to finish that thought when the door slowly opened. Sakura whirled around to see Li, standing in the doorway. His auburn eyes met her emerald eyes.  
  
"Li?" Sakura whispered, half believing it was him.  
  
"Sakura." Li looked down, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura didn't let him finish. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.  
  
"Li, I missed you so much." she cried, "You've come back."  
  
".But I've been away so long and I shouldn't have made you wait." he began to apologise.  
  
"Li. It was worth the wait." she whispered, holding him tighter.  
  
They stood together in the moonlight, remembering how much they meant to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if this chapter is short but I did it in science ^_^;  
  
I swear I'll have chapter 4 up soon.  
  
R&R ^_^ plz  
  
Kitty 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for the reviews everybody… ^_^  
  
Hope u enjoy this chapter.  
  
[Just a reminder Lottie is insane]  
  
Dreaming of you…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Touya paced up and down the hallway as Tomoyo sat on the couch with Eriol.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know where Sakura went?" Touya fumed.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "She told me she'd call."  
  
Touya gave out an exasperated sigh, "Why'd she run off?"  
  
Tomoyo had a slight idea but didn't say anything; "We just went shopping then to the park."  
  
She gestured to the bags sitting in front of the door. Touya sweatdropped.  
  
"I see… Did she bring her cell phone? Maybe we can call her…" Touya frowned, obviously worried about her sister.  
  
Tomoyo leaned over and pulled Sakura's cell phone from her bag, "She left it at the park…"  
  
"Great…" Touya sighed, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Sakura will be fine… She can take care of herself…" Eriol interrupted.  
  
"I guess…" Touya frowned, "Does she have her pager?"  
  
Tomoyo's face brightened up, "Yes! Yes she does."  
  
Li mansion…  
  
Sakura was curled up in Li's arms, asleep, in front of a roaring fire. Suddenly Li heard a beeping sound from Sakura's waist.  
  
Probably her beeper he sighed, leaning over to get it.  
  
-Sakura come home- he read.  
  
"Touya and Tomoyo must be worried…" Li frowned, slightly shaking Sakura. "Sakura… Wake up."  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Huh?"  
  
Li helped her up, "Here…"  
  
He handed her, her pager. She looked at it.  
  
"Touya must be worried…" Sakura grinned, holding Li's hand, "I should be going…"  
  
"Wait!" Li began, blushing, "I'll walk you home…"  
  
Sakura smiled and held his hand, "Thanks."  
  
They left the mansion hand in hand.  
  
Kinomoto residence…  
  
"Do you think she might be in trouble?" Touya frowned, "Or maybe she caught the wrong bus… Or maybe…"  
  
"Calm down Touya! Sakura is probably on her way now," Tomoyo smiled, hopefully.  
  
Touya walked up and down the hallway, frustrated. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Touya quickly made his way to the door, "Sakura… Where the hell have you b…"  
  
He stopped at the sight of Sakura and Li in the doorway.  
  
"GAKI?! What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Touya yelled, out raged.  
  
"Li's back?" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused as they reached the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Tomoyo yelled, "Li Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura smiled and pulled Li into the house, "Hi Touya! Hope you don't mind…"  
  
Touya grabbed Li by the collar, "Uh uh… He cannot be here. Scram kid."  
  
Touya dropped Li outside and closed the door.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Good Riddance… What the hell where you doing with that gaki?"  
  
"I can do what I please!" Sakura pushed past him and opened the door, "Li come back!"  
  
Li spun around. Their eyes met once again. Sakura ran out to him.  
  
"Meet me at the park tomorrow…" Sakura whispered in his ear as she hugged him, "Good night."  
  
Li hugged her back, "Promise."  
  
Tomoyo smiled Kawaii!   
  
Sakura and Li finally broke off and Sakura watched as Li walked away. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Li…"  
  
Touya rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease Sakura! That gaki is nothing but trouble. I advise you to stay away from him. You know you had us worried sick. Is that where you've been all that time? At that gaki's house?"  
  
Sakura practically floated into the house, nothing Touya could say would ruin her day. Li had finally come back to her.  
  
"Sakura! Don't do that again!" Touya frowned, waving his hand in front of Sakura's face, "Are you even listening?"  
  
Sakura smiled, dreamily.  
  
"I think Eriol and I should go now…" Tomoyo broke in, "It's getting late. Sakura we'll see you tomorrow ok? Oh and wear that really cute skirt you bought ok? It'll look great on you. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Eriol, Tomoyo!" Sakura called, snapping out of her trance, "I will."  
  
"Finally you've woken up!" Touya sighed, closing the door, "Did you hear anything I said before?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Touya. Don't stress it! I'll be fine…" Sakura laughed, running upstairs.  
  
Sakura pushed open her bedroom door to be greeted by Kero, who was eating some cake and flipping through a book. He looked up.  
  
"Sakura!" he flew up to Sakura's dreamy face and waved his paw in front of it, "What happened? Tomoyo told me you disappeared… Where'd you go?"  
  
"Li…" Sakura whispered, picking up the bear she had tossed aside earlier that morning. She held it close to her and thought of Li.  
  
"What? Li? You mean that baka? What about him?" Kero questioned, suspiciously.  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed and held the bear tightly to her chest, "He came back…"  
  
"What?! You mean… that baka is…back?" Kero shouted, "B-but… I thought he left… for good."  
  
Sakura left the bear on her bed and walked to toward the bathroom, "Kero, I'm getting ready to go to bed ok? And Li is not a baka…"  
  
"But what about dinner? You aren't having dinner?" Kero cried, "You can't go to bed without dinner!"  
  
"Kero I'm not hungry…" Sakura smiled, "I don't want dinner."  
  
"Well have you considered the people who do? Like me?" Kero wailed, "If you don't eat then I don't eat! Who's going to get me dinner? Don't think I'm going to go to sleep without dinner… or dessert for that matter. And you know what else I think I might need a midnight snack too… And maybe an early breakfast… before I eat my actual breakfast… "  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "You know Kero… I think you have an appetite of an elephant."  
  
"That's beside the matter. Now tell me who's going to get me dinner?" Kero protested.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Kero if I get you a muffin will you shut up?"  
  
"Well… It's no dinner but… ok," Kero smiled.  
  
Sakura began to walk out the door.  
  
"Do you think you could get me a few more small things with that?" Kero smiled, innocently.  
  
"Like…"  
  
Kero's grin grew larger, "Well…"  
  
The next morning…  
  
Sakura groggily pushed the sheets off her bed, "Kero… are you awake?"  
  
She looked around the room. A trail of crumbs led into the closet. He must be full… He packed a whole lot of food into his mouth last night… Sakura slowly pulled her robe on and made her way to the closet. She heard a low moan.  
  
"Kero are you ok?"  
  
She heard a burp and then a quiet mumble.  
  
"What?" Sakura frowned, "Kero, what's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and a fat Kero just managed to fly out.  
  
"I said, you shouldn't have let me eat that much food!" Kero grumbled.  
  
"But Kero you wanted to eat all that food…" Sakura smiled, walking to the bathroom, "Besides, if you're full… I guess I won't have to feed you later."  
  
"Feed me later? You were gonna feed me later?" Kero beamed, "All of a sudden I'm not full anymore. Now where's breakfast?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "I'm taking a shower Kero, find your own food…"  
  
Kero sighed, "So tell me what happened last night with that baka?"  
  
Kero heard the shower turn on.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"How did Touya take it?" Kero asked, smugly.  
  
"Take what?"  
  
Kero rolled his eyes, "The fact that Li is back!"  
  
Sakura frowned, " Oh that!"  
  
"Oh that!" Kero mimicked.  
  
"He said something about Li being nothing but trouble and stuff like that…" Sakura frowned, getting out of the shower, "Personally I think Touya is being paranoid. He just doesn't like the fact that Li's back…"  
  
"Paranoid?! You think Touya is paranoid? Who wouldn't be? I mean that gaki is back!"  
  
Sakura smiled and floated out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, "You say that as if it were a bad thing…"  
  
Kero frowned and floated into his drawer, "That's because it is a bad thing."  
  
Sakura ignored him and got dressed, "Bye Kero…"  
  
She began out the door when she heard Kero talking to himself.  
  
"I swear I left a cookie in hear somewhere…"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and ran downstairs where Touya was ready to give her a lecture on staying away from Li.  
  
"Now listen kaijiu! Li is nothing but trouble so I advise you to…" Touya began, "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Sakura smiled, skipped toward the kitchen.  
  
"No your not!" Touya protested, following her.  
  
"I didn't think you'd notice…" she smiled, grabbing toast of her breakfast plate.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes, "Fine don't come crying to me when he does something to you…"  
  
Sakura smiled, dreamily out the window, "Like sweep me off my feet?"  
  
"And I hope he's smart enough to throw you off a building…"  
  
Fujitaka watched his children bicker.  
  
"Whatever!" Touya sighed in defeat.  
  
Sakura made her way to the door, "Bye!"  
  
She strapped her skates on and grabbed her bag. She looked at her watch. 8:00… Sakura smiled.  
  
For once I'm gonna be early…  
  
Sakura closed the door behind her and began down the road. She felt the soft breeze ruffle her hair as she skated to school. Suddenly Sakura skid to a halt in front of three familiar figures.  
  
"Be careful you little twit!" came an angry girl's voice, "You almost hit us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umm…Thas it for this chappy I guess… ^_^;  
  
Who are the three familiar figures? What's gonna happen with Sakura and Syaoran? All answered in the next chapter…  
  
[P.S. don't bother reviewing Lottie… Its just a waste of your brain [what's left of it anyway…] You should be doing your h/w! -_-; I'm starting to sound like *scf*…]  
  
Anyway R&R… arigatou^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoplz! Thnx for the reviews… [Except Lottie's] Sorry if it took too long for this chappy to get up…[Personally I blame the government… -_-; Don't worry I am high…too much chocolate hehe]  
  
Dreaming of you  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
Jenette frowned and turned to Sakura. [a/n: Jenette is kinda like the b!tch of the story. k?]  
  
"Look what we have here…" Jenette's mouth twisted into a smile, "It's the cats chew toy!"  
  
Laura and Tiana smirked at the comment. They agreed with whatever Jenette said.  
  
"Look at her hair!" Tiana snickered.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to push pass them, "Excuse me!"  
  
Jenette stepped in front of Sakura, "Sorry! Are we in your way?"  
  
Sakura pushed Jenette aside, making her back into a wall.  
  
"Jenette!" Laura and Tiana cried.  
  
They quickly walked over to make sure she was ok. Sakura smiled and kept on skating.  
  
"Better fix that attitude, Kinomoto!" Jenette called after her, "We don't want it to get you in trouble now, do we?"  
  
Sakura ignored her and began to speed up. Syaoran had just come back to her. Nothing Jenette, Touya or anyone else could ruin. Forget about her, Sakura. She's just a popular wannabe…   
  
Class…  
  
Sakura tapped her pencil on her desk as the teacher droned on about hypothesis. Tomoyo was scribbling notes in her textbook and Eriol was flicking rubber bands across the room. Sakura turned around to see what other people in the class were doing. Her eyes fixed on Jenette who was applying make up with a pocket mirror. Sakura rolled her eyes. What an airhead…   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. [a/n: guess who?]  
  
"Enter!" the teacher called.  
  
The door swung open to reveal…  
  
A monkey with a machine gun! He began shoot all of them * evil laugh*.  
  
[a/n: ok, ok-_-; scrap the last line…  
  
*Lottie rolls her eyes*  
  
Well I thought is was funny ^_^]  
  
The door opened to reveal…  
  
Syaoran!  
  
He walked into the room and handed the teacher a piece of paper.  
  
"Class! I'd like to introduce you to a new transfer student from China… Li Syaoran," the teacher explained.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran and mouthed a hello. He smiled back.  
  
"Li-kun, it looks like you know Kinomoto-san," the teacher smiled looking from Sakura to Syaoran, "Why don't you two sit together. Kinomoto-san I would like you to show Li-kun around the school."  
  
Jenette heard this and glared at Sakura How could this little brat know someone like him?!   
  
Syaoran took a seat behind Sakura.  
  
"Let's continue class," the teacher smiled, turning around to face the board.  
  
Sakura better not get in my way! Syaoran is mine! Jenette frowned.  
  
Lunch…  
  
Sakura smiled as she sat down next to Li.  
  
"So, Li how was Hong Kong?" Eriol smirked, breaking the silence, "Did you date any girls?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately hit Eriol, "Eriol!"  
  
"Just a simple question," he laughed.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and turned to hear Li's answer. What if he did date other girls?   
  
A slow blush crept up Li's neck, "N-no… I wouldn't…"  
  
"There you happy, Eriol? He answered!" Tomoyo snapped, obviously wanting to change the subject for Sakura sake, "Now leave him alone!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're really cute when you're mad?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura frowned and looked up from where she was sitting. It was Jenette.  
  
"I'd just like to welcome you to Tomoeda High! My name is Jenette Mannor…" she smiled, tucking an icy blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "And… I'd like to offer you a tour of the school."  
  
She batted her eyelashes. Sakura couldn't believe it. Jenette was flirting with Syaoran!  
  
"Well…" Li began.  
  
Sakura bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
"I actually have a great tour guide right here," he gestured to Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled at Jenette. Take that blondie!   
  
Jenette tried to look hurt, "Well… If you ever need anything…uh… just call me."  
  
She clicked her finger and Tiana ran forward holding a slip of paper.  
  
"It has her address, phone number and mobile number," Tiana fumbled, handing Li the piece of paper.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. Rotten, no good bimbo! How can she try and come between the most kawaii couple on the face of the earth?   
  
Li forced a smile on his face, "Thanks…"  
  
Sakura smiled and was glad that Syaoran didn't accept Jenette's 'invitation'. Jenette gave Li another one of her smiles and walked off with Tiana and Laura.  
  
"What a flirt!" Tomoyo growled, "I mean she had her address and stuff ready to give to you."  
  
Eriol smirked, "Kinda cute if you ask me…"  
  
Tomoyo's temper immediately flew off the charts, "What?!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Do you know how cute you are when you yell?"  
  
Tomoyo growled and stood up. She then plonked down next to Sakura. Sakura giggled. Watching Tomoyo angry at Eriol was like watching a soap opera. Suddenly the bell rang loudly throughout the school.  
  
Sakura stood up, pulling Li up with her, "C'mon you guys! Let's go!"  
  
Eriol offered Tomoyo his arm, "Coming."  
  
Tomoyo stood up, "I'm coming… but not with you."  
  
She linked arms with Sakura and dragged her across the play ground with Syaoran and Eriol tagging along behind.  
  
After school…  
  
Syaoran smirked as he leaned against a locker next to Sakura's. He watched her with his amber eyes. Sakura closed her locker door and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What?" she laughed, nervously, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on…" he smiled.  
  
Sakura turned a bright red and slung her backpack over one shoulder, "Sure…"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo immediately stalked around the corner with Eriol following her.  
  
"C'mon Tomoyo! I was only joking when I said she was cute…" Eriol apologised.  
  
Tomoyo ignored him and continued to walk toward Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Hi you guys!" She smiled, still trying to ignore Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm sorry!" Eriol yelled, stepping in front of her, "It was only a joke!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped and stared at Eriol. He smiled weakly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well… it didn't seem like one…" Tomoyo growled, pushing past him.  
  
Eriol smiled and followed her, "But you knew it was one…"  
  
Sakura smiled and watched Eriol try to apologise to Tomoyo.  
  
"C'mon you guys," Sakura broke in, "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!"  
  
"As usual…" Tomoyo smiled, "Where were you planning to take us?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Like I would know! Why don't we just go to the mall?"  
  
Eriol immediately paled at the word, "No way!"  
  
Tomoyo spun around and grabbed Eriol's arm, "C'mon Eriol… It's just a little shopping. Please say you'll come."  
  
Eriol sweatdropped, "Talk about mood swings…"  
  
"Plus we can go shopping for Sakura's birthday present!" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's only half a year away!" Eriol's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Well… I only need a few things… And I'm sure you'll have enough money…" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as Eriol fell over [a/n: anime style *_*]  
  
At the mall…  
  
Eriol sighed and swirled a spoon in his latte and looked up at Syaoran sitting in front of him. Tomoyo and Sakura were shopping somewhere on the second floor so it was just the two of them.  
  
"So, Syaoran," Eriol began, "Why'd you come back?"  
  
Syaoran began to choke on a bagel and looked up at Eriol's intense gaze.  
  
"Well, I-I," he stuttered, "My mum… suggested I come… back."  
  
Eriol nodded and took a sip of latte.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed, running up to him carrying heaps of bags.  
  
Eriol sighed, "Not again…"  
  
"Eriol!" she cried, again, "Sakura and I found this really cool shop! There was a sale and I found the most kawaii skirt! It has these really small bells and…"  
  
Eriol sighed and looked up at Sakura, "You brought her… to a… sale?!"  
  
Sakura smiled weakly, "Well…"  
  
"… And I just need a few more dollars to buy this other little thing," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Eriol stared at Tomoyo; "B-but I just cleaned out m-my wallet for you before…"  
  
"Well… You can clean it out again…" Tomoyo sighed, setting down the bags.  
  
"But I don't have any money left…"  
  
Tomoyo sat down on a chair and folded her arms, "Fine…"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and sat down next to Syaoran. He flushed a deep scarlet and looked down.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Suddenly a cough came over from behind Eriol. They looked up to see killer monkeys with machine guns *evil laugh*  
  
[a/n: ok, ok… what can I say?  
  
I have an obsession with monkeys and the idea of a monkey with a machine gun is just funny.  
  
Lottie: Don't worry… She's insane  
  
Kitty: Shut up. Some people just don't appreciate monkeys -_-  
  
Anyway…]  
  
Suddenly a cough came from behind Eriol. They looked up to see a monkey without a machine gun. It had…  
  
A BANANA!!!!!!  
  
[a/n: lol. Ok, ok. This time I'll be serious… ^_^  
  
*Lottie whacks Kitty over the head, and says* which is never… Cause your never serious…so we'll never read the end of this story…]  
  
Suddenly a cough came from behind Eriol. They looked up [a/n: again ^_^] to see Jenette, Tiana and Laura.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Jenette smiled, with fake enthusiasm, "What a coincidence to meet you here!"  
  
Tomoyo frowned and whispered under her breath, "Yeh right… You probably followed us here…"  
  
Jenette vaguely heard this comment and shot her a look.  
  
"Anyway… I was just wondering whether you would like a ride home," she tossed her hair behind her shoulder, and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Well… Tomoyo did do a lot of shopping and I don't wanna carry all this stuff," Eriol began.  
  
Jenette smirked, "Excuse me? I was asking Syaoran… Mother won't allow me to let riff raff into her limo…"  
  
Tomoyo immediately stood up to defend Eriol, "Listen you snooty little spoilt brat, I don't care whether or not you were talking to Eriol but you have no right to insult him!"  
  
Jenette sighed and tried not to laugh, "Excuse me, but I have right to anything I please. I can insult him as much as I want, Miss Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo lunged forward to hit Jenette but was held back by Eriol.  
  
"Why you little…" Tomoyo growled.  
  
[a/n: I luvvvv that line… Homer Simpson always says it to Bart before he strangles him… ok I'll shut up now…]  
  
Jenette gave Tomoyo a disgusted look, "Puh-lease… So Syaoran would you like a ride home… in my limo?"  
  
Sakura frowned and looked up at Jenette who had her eyes fixed on Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"That's ok, Jenette… I don't need a ride home."  
  
Jenette smiled and sighed, "Well… as I said before… If you need anything just call me."  
  
"Don't bet on it, Barbie…" Tomoyo called after Jenette, "S and S forever!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "And just what do the S&S stand for?"  
  
Tomoyo snickered, "Sakura and Syaoran…"  
  
Syaoran began to blush as well as Sakura.  
  
"What is with Jenette?" Eriol frowned, running a hand through his messy blue hair, "She's hanging all over Syaoran…"  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo agreed, "She obviously doesn't realise that Syaoran is in love with Sakura."  
  
This made Syaoran and Sakura blush even more. Tomoyo giggled at their embarrassment.  
  
"Well, Eriol and I have to get going now…" Tomoyo lied, "Syaoran, I trust you'll make sure  
  
Sakura will get home safely."  
  
Eriol frowned, "Where are we going?"  
  
Tomoyo picked up some bags and handed Eriol some, "Away from here…"  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo dragged Eriol out of the mall.  
  
Thanks a lot Tomoyo! Sakura sighed Leave me with Syaoran…   
  
"Anything wrong?" came Syaoran's voice.  
  
Sakura spun around to meet Syaoran's auburn eyes. How she loved them.  
  
"N-nothing… I'm fine," Sakura stuttered.  
  
Syaoran smiled and kept staring into her emerald eyes. He'd missed them ever since he got  
  
on the plane 7 years ago.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, "I-I missed…"  
  
Sakura cut the sentence by kissing him. As soon as they broke off she smiled.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you…"  
  
Together they walked hand in hand through the mall door.  
  
"Listen!" snapped a voice, "Tania, I need you to find out Kinomoto and Li's history. Laura, I  
  
need you to find a way to break them up."  
  
Jenette watched Sakura and Li, furiously. Don't worry your pretty little head off Kinomoto, You'll loose this game. Syaoran is mine!   
  
In front of Sakura's house…  
  
"Thanks for walking me home…" Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran smiled back, "Twas a pleasure, my lady…"  
  
He slowly bent over and kissed Sakura's hand. She began to blush.  
  
Syaoran stood back up and smiled, "Sakura… I've been meaning to ask you something…"  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran expectantly, "Yes?"  
  
Syaoran began to blush but continued, "Would you like to go with me to the movie sometime?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Sure… I'd be honored…"  
  
With that they sealed the evening with a kiss. Syaoran watched Sakura walk up her driveway, but before she opened the door and left him she stared straight into his eyes and blew him a kiss. Syaoran sighed as she retreated into her house.  
  
"I love you Sakura…" he whispered, into the breeze, which ruffled his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everybody! ^_^ I finally got this chapter up  
  
With a few monkeys and a lot of persistence I got it up ^_^ oh yeh!!!  
  
[ Don't review Lottie… You know it's a waste of breath… or typing…]  
  
And one more message, from my good friend Monkey…  
  
Monkey: *scratches head and attacks Lottie*  
  
Kitty: Well… uh… R&R… I'll have the next chapter up, as soon as I get the monkey off Lottie… ^_^ arigatou…  
  
*runs away to help Lottie* 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey pplz ^_^ thnx for the reviewzzzzz  
  
SOOOOOO HAPPY *runs around the room like the maniac she is -_-; *  
  
Time to get on with the stowy ^_^  
  
P.S. if u hav any suggestions for my story tell me. I'd luv to hear ur ideas… really^_^ * lie detector blows up* but seriously if u hav ne ideas just tell me ^_^  
  
Dreaming of you…  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~ [a/n: it feels so good to say that. I finally got chapter 6 up *sighs*]  
  
Sakura skipped into the living room and immediately ran into Touya who stumbled backward. Sakura struggled to stand up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Be careful! Watch where you're going kaijiu!" Touya yelled, trying to push past his sister, "Someone could've gotten hurt!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Me!" he frowned.  
  
Sakura smirked, "What's the matter, Touya? Can't handle your little sister?"  
  
Touya sweatdropped and sighed, "Yeh, right…"  
  
He picked Sakura up by her collar and brought her to the kitchen. Sakura struggled to get out of his grip. Touya dropped her onto the kitchen table.  
  
"Don't mess with me, kaijiu…"  
  
He slowly walked out of the room and left Sakura on her own. She jumped off the table and headed for the fridge.  
  
One day I'm gonna get Touya…   
  
Sakura opened the fridge and reached for a drink, when she saw…  
  
[a/n: ok I swear I wont put any killer monkeys in this chapter… -_-; ]  
  
Kero! Kero was frosted into an ice cube.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried, pulling him out of the freezer and setting him down on the kitchen counter, "What happened?"  
  
No answer. Sakura quickly ran up stairs toward her room, and a heater. She burst in and set Kero down in front of the heater and turned it on. She watched intently as Kero began to defrost. Sakura got up and looked around her room for a cloth or tissue to warm Kero. She ran over to her closet, which had clothes spilling out of it. She tossed aside a jumper that was time warn. She picked it up again and lifted it up to see giant moth eaten holes.  
  
"Whoops…" Sakura frowned, "Forgot the moth balls."  
  
She tossed it aside again and began to dig through her closet.  
  
Nothing… Maybe I should just toss a shirt over him… but what if he suffocates…   
  
[a/n: can you imagine Kero suffocating under one of Sakura shirts? ^_^]  
  
Sakura heard a low groan from behind her. She turned around to see Kero who was trying to keep warm by using one of her hats as a sleeping bag.  
  
"S-so c-c-cold," Kero's teeth chattered.  
  
Sakura ran over to him and knelt beside him, "Kero what happened?"  
  
"I-I was… h-hungry s-so I flew t-to the kitchen. T-then T-t-t-touya came in and I-I h-had to h-hide…"Kero managed to whisper.  
  
The rest explained itself. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"So you hid in the freezer?!" Sakura laughed, "Funny!"  
  
Kero glared at Sakura, "F-funny?! Funny? I almost g-got frozen permanently and y-you think it's funny?"  
  
Sakura stood up and twirled around in a circle, "You won't believe who asked me out, Kero!"  
  
"Let me guess," Kero frowned, sarcastically, "Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura smiled, dreamily and flopped on top of her bed, "Isn't it great?"  
  
"Oh yeh," Kero laughed, "The best thing that could ever happen to a weirdo… Who would want that Chinese gaki to ask them out?"  
  
Sakura looked up at Kero, "Looks like you've fully defrosted, Kero…"  
  
Kero opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Sakura's door flew open. Sakura jumped back as Touya bounded into her room. Sakura immediately jumped up onto her bed and threw one of her pink fluffy pillows at Touya.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Touya smirked and waved the phone above her head, "I guess you don't wanna know who called you then…"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Who is it? Gimme the phone!"  
  
Kero sweatdropped but continued to stay motionless where he was, hidden by Sakura's hats. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sakura tried to get the phone off Touya. A figure appeared in the doorway. Touya stopped and looked up at the doorway. Sakura immediately took this chance to grab the phone out of his hand.  
  
She held it to her ear, "Hello?"  
  
Just a tone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Touya smirked and looked back to the figure in the doorway. It was Fujitaka.  
  
"You liar, Touya! No one called, did they? I knew the phone didn't ring!" Sakura cried.  
  
Touya smirked, "Listen, kaijiu… I don't know what happened? They may have hung up and realised that you're not significant enough to call."  
  
Sakura frowned. The only person who would hang up on me because I'm not significant, would be that gaki, Jenette.   
  
"Yeh right, Touya!" Sakura replied, stepping on his foot.  
  
"Dad! Did you see that?!" Touya frowned, "Sakura's bullying me!"  
  
He tried to look hurt, but obviously failed.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be in her room…" Fujitaka smiled, coolly, "After all, you'd probably do the same thing if Sakura ran into your room."  
  
Touya laughed, "Yeh, but when I step on her foot it'll actually hurt…"  
  
Touya ruffled Sakura's hair and walked out.  
  
"Thanks dad!" Sakura smiled, giving Fujitaka a hug.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and closed the door behind him after he left. Kero sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Was it just me or did you and Touya have another, brother-sister moment?" he smirked.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and began to change into her pj's. Kero flew into his drawer.  
  
"Sure, Sakura… I swear you two get closer every day…"  
  
Sakura slipped on her pink pajama top and buttoned it up. It had been a gift from Tomoyo, who'd made it from scratch. It was silky and had a sewed on image of a cherry blossom. Sakura always wore it to sleep. Sakura reached for her brush on her dresser. She lifted it up then stopped. There was a photo of her and…  
  
[a/n: Damn! The perfect place to put '…her and her pet killer monkeys' but I promised not to so… *sniffs* I'll just continue…]  
  
Syaoran, underneath it. She smiled and picked it up. Tomoyo had taken the photo when they were rehearsing for the sleeping beauty play. Sakura blushed and realised that they were rehearsing the part of the play where she had to kiss Li. They were so close…  
  
I-I can't believe that I have this…   
  
Kero popped his head over the edge of his drawer, "Whatcha looking at?"  
  
Sakura set the brush down and held the photo in her hands. Kero watched Sakura curiously.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura skipped over to Kero and held the photo up so he could see. Kero's jaw dropped open.  
  
"When did that happen?!"  
  
Sakura sighed and practically floated back to her dresser. She set the photo up on her dresser so she would be able to see it from her bed. Kero flew over to the picture.  
  
"I can't believe that gaki got that close to you!" he cried.  
  
Sakura picked up the brush again and ran it through her hair. She watched Kero scrutinize the picture.  
  
"It's he gorgeous?" she sighed, dreamily.  
  
Kero sweatdropped, "Coming from me? I recon LI is a Chinese gaki, kaijiu and over all, BAKA!"  
  
Sakura ignored him and jumped onto her bed. It's pink silken covers creased as Sakura tried to pull them over her. Suddenly she felt something soft and furry underneath her pillow. She pulled it out to see the bear Syaoran had given her. She held it close to her. Her final thoughts before she fell asleep were all of Li.  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Li…" Sakura mumbled into her pillow.  
  
Suddenly her phone began to ring. At first Sakura thought she was dreaming, but when it continued Sakura decided that she should get up and answer it. She sat up and stumbled out of bed. She slowly made her way to her dresser where the phone was hidden underneath piles of clothes. Sakura was just about to reach her dresser when she tripped over her bag.  
  
[a/n: I've done that b4 -_-; it really hurts… but it was fun so I did it again! ^_^  
  
*Lottie taps her head* Don't worry she is crazy…]  
  
"Ahh…"  
  
Kero sat up and peered out of his drawer, "Sakura? Are you sleep walking?"  
  
Sakura slowly got up and rubbed her head, "Yes, Kero…"  
  
Kero could tell Sakura was being sarcastic and rolled his eyes. The phone kept ringing. Sakura scrambled to her feet and finally reached her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she yawned.  
  
Kero watched Sakura intently wondering who it was. Sakura's expression changed.  
  
"Stay away from Li!" came a murmur on the line, "Or else…"  
  
Suddenly the line went dead. Sakura gasped and slowly placed the phone back in the cradle.  
  
"Who was it?" Kero frowned, watching Sakura's face.  
  
"I-I don't know, Kero…" Sakura flopped on to her chair.  
  
What had just happened? Someone was threatening Sakura, to stay away from Li… But who? A million thoughts ran through Sakura's mind. Why would anyone say that?   
  
"What did they say?" Kero asked, with a hint of worried ness.  
  
Sakura stood up and ran to Touya's room. She burst in, hoping that Touya was the one that prank called on his cell phone. Sakura's hopes were dashed when she saw her older brother snoring loudly on his bed.  
  
Who could it have been? she thought, nervously.  
  
She began out the door when she saw Kero flying toward her.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura clamped a hand over Kero's mouth and listened intently. She heard a mumble from inside Touya's room.  
  
"Kaijiu?" Touya yawned, sitting up.  
  
Sakura and Kero's eyes widened as Touya stumbled out his door.  
  
"Kaijiu! What are you doing out this early…" he looked at Kero, who was stiff in Sakura's hands, "With your toys?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and hid Kero behind her back, "Nothing, Touya… I was…uh… just doing something…"  
  
Touya sighed and walked back into his room. Before he entered he looked back at Sakura.  
  
"Make breakfast while you're up, kaijiu…"  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously. Touya gave her a strange look and re-entered his room, closing the door behind him. Kero and Sakura let out a sigh. Sakura pulled Kero out from behind her back and let go off him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Kero whispered, leading Sakura back to her room.  
  
"I was… just checking something…" Sakura frowned, sitting on her bed.  
  
Kero rolled his eyes, "You get weirder everyday… Anyway why don't we eat breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
Sakura sighed and sweatdropped, "What part of that is meant to surprise me?"  
  
Kero flew over to the door, "It's not meant to surprise you… C'mon! Some people are hungry…"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Jenette sighed and paced up and down her living room. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jenette, we found the Kinomoto gaki's address and phone number and Laura's starting to threaten her. Is there anything else we have to do?" asked Tiana.  
  
"No, no, that's enough, for now. I'm not going to leave that Kinomoto alone until Li is mine…" Jenette ordered, "and don't act before I tell you to or you'll muck this one up like you two did every other time, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Jenette," answered Tiana. Jenette hung up.  
  
"Now Kinomoto, let's see how tough you really are," Jenette said to herself, and a blood red aura started glowing around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*evil laugh* Ha! Ha! I left you at a cliffy! Next chapter will be full of monkeys and no one can stop me, not even Lottie! Ha! Ha! *tries to run away from Lottie but crashes into a pole*  
  
Lottie: ha ha  
  
Kitty: *gets up* shut up… R&R evry1 arigatou ^_^ thnx 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya evry1! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner but. neway thnx for the reviews ^_^ R&R arigatou  
  
Dreaming of You.  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
Sakura slowly skated to school, still thinking about the call she got earlier that morning.  
  
Who could it have been?   
  
Sakura sighed and decided to forget about it. She sped up, the school was just in sight. Suddenly Sakura heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around to see. GIANT MUTANT KILLER MONKEYS!!!  
  
[a/n: ok, ok scrap the last line ^_^ I just couldn't help myself.duh!]  
  
.Tomoyo running toward her with a flushed face, "Sakura wait!"  
  
Sakura slowed down and allowed Tomoyo to catch up.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How was your date with Syaoran yesterday?" she grinned.  
  
"HOEEE?!" Sakura laughed, nervously, "Date?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "What happened when Eriol and I left? I am, like, so dying to know!"  
  
Sakura slowly skated along side Tomoyo and looked up. Clouds were slowly drifting high above them. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo who was waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well, we didn't stay for long and well. he offered to walk me home and. he walked me home." Sakura smiled, obviously trying not to detail it.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a strange look as they walked through the school's iron gates.  
  
"Uh. Sakura, I doubt you had such an uneventful evening. Now tell me what you did. AND don't leave anything out!"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something when three unwanted guests joined the conversation.  
  
"Hi Kinomoto, Daidouji." Jenette smiled, sweetly, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And--."  
  
Tomoyo abruptly cut her off.  
  
"Well maybe if you had surgery to make your ears smaller you wouldn't hear our conversations." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Everyone knew Jenette was a perfectionist when it came to reputation and looks. Her icy blonde hair was usually tied back in a neat little chignon, not a hair out of place. Her complexion was perfect and she always wore make-up. Jenette would probably sell the cure for cancer just for a little lipstick. Jenette was the kind of girl that takes comments, on her looks, very seriously.  
  
Immediately Jenette raised her hands to her ears.  
  
"Tiana, do you think my ears need to be made smaller?"  
  
Tiana frowned, "Uh. no! Nothing needs to be changed, Jenette. They're perfect, just like the rest of you."  
  
Jenette looked over at Laura, who was nodding in agreement. Jenette whirled around again to face Tomoyo.  
  
"Listen, gaki! Just because my ears are perfect and yours aren't doesn't mean you can.well. make fun of them! At least I use a good moisturizer," Jenette growled, menacingly at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "I know something that you don't have, Jenette. Something you'll never have."  
  
Jenette looked at Tomoyo scornfully, "Name anything. I'll buy it."  
  
"Yeah!" chorused Laura and Tiana.  
  
"You can't buy him!" Tomoyo pointed to the front gates.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Syaoran and Eriol walking into the schoolyard. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was right. Syaoran would never be Jenette's. Syaoran and Eriol spotted them and began to walk over.  
  
"I don't need to buy him, Daidouji." Jenette scowled, "He's practically mine."  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jenette smiled and turned to greet, the arriving, Syaoran. Sakura replayed what Jenette had said in her mind. 'He's practically mine'? What's that supposed to mean? Maybe. Jenette was the one who called me. but how did she get my number.   
  
"Hi Tomoyo, Sakura!" Eriol grinned, as joined them. Eriol looked at Jenette and her gang then at Tomoyo.  
  
He gave her a look as if to say, 'What're they doing here?'. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Eriol." Tomoyo smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo. Sakura," Syaoran took Sakura's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to see you again, Madam."  
  
Jenette stepped in between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Listen, umm. I'm having trouble with my math homework and I was, like, wondering if you'd tutor me," smiled Jenette, batting her eyelashes at him. Syaoran looked at her, trying to keep a straight face. She looked as if she had a problem with her eyes. He thought it was hilarious, but Sakura on the other hand wasn't at all amused.  
  
There she goes again, flirting with him. She better forget about it and move on.   
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was fuming, then looked back at Jenette, still batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Well. I'm sure Tomoyo is as good at math as I am. Why don't you ask her to tutor you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Syaoran open-mouthed, "There's no way I would tutor a vile little gaki! She can go and hire her own 'tutor'!"  
  
Jenette looked at Tomoyo obviously disgusted, "Excuse me, Miss 'I really need a life and a decent manicure'? You can't talk to me like that!"  
  
Tomoyo deeply breathed in and out. Don't bash her head in. No matter how tempting it is.  
  
Tomoyo pasted a fake smile on her face and turned to Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Guys, why don't we go somewhere less chilly? There seems a strong draft of wind over hear," Tomoyo smiled, triumphantly.  
  
Jenette pushed past Tomoyo, "You can leave as soon as I get an answer from Syaoran."  
  
She looked at Syaoran expectantly. Sakura could feel her anger building up. She just wanted to slap that b!tch upside the head.  
  
[a/n: Lottie: CUT!! You can't write that! Sakura wouldn't think of something like that. She's nice Kitty: I'm just trying to put in something we all wanna do to Jenette! Jeez! Lottie: Well, you could be subtler with the approach. Kitty: *looks at Lottie as if she's insane* since when did you go all 'crys' on me? Lottie: 'crys'? Kitty: Well Crys is always telling me to do my work and talking like some smart person.well she is but that's beside the point. but now your starting to sound like her so. Lottie: ok, ok no one cares just get on with the story. Kitty: fine, just don't interrupt me again.]  
  
"Well?" Jenette replied, obviously trying to hide her impatience.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled, "I think Sakura needs tutoring as well. maybe she should come too."  
  
Jenette frowned, "I'm sure Sakura is smart enough. she doesn't need tutoring."  
  
But, of course, Sakura begged to differ, "Umm. well actually, Jenette, I do need a little tutoring. and Syaoran wouldn't mind. so."  
  
Sakura knew Syaoran would be with Jenette but at least she could keep an eye on her. Sakura watched as Jenette thought about it. Finally she gave in.  
  
"Very well, Kinomoto. You may join us." Jenette began, reluctantly, "but don't expect to be welcomed into my house. and you can't touch anything!"  
  
Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand, "C'mon. We'd better get to class."  
  
Jenette made a low growl and pasted a fake smile on her face, "Well, I'll see you on Saturday ok? At my mansion."  
  
Tomoyo frowned She just had to emphasize mansion. What a baka gaki.   
  
Syaoran tried to smile and allowed Sakura to pull him away. Tomoyo and Eriol promptly followed.  
  
"Can you believe her? She's still trying to get Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she caught up to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura frowned and let go of Syaoran's hand, "Yeh well."  
  
Sakura began to walk to class when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Syaoran. "Sakura. You know how I asked you out the other day? Well."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo, "YOU ASKED HER OUT?! Sakura you never told me!" Eriol sweatdropped and began to pull Tomoyo away, "I think they want a little privacy, Tomoyo."  
  
"But Eriol. She didn't tell me! Aren't you just a little surprised? I mean it's not like you knew." Tomoyo glared at Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled weakly and scratched the back of his head. He looked up at Syaoran. Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to Eriol. Suddenly everything fell into place.  
  
"Eriol-kun! You knew and you didn't say anything to me?!" Tomoyo cried, looking at Eriol accusingly.  
  
"Well. I uh. kinda forgot." Eriol stuttered, "Why don't we go to class? Don't wanna be late."  
  
"You're lucky I want Sakura to go out with Syaoran. but you have some explaining to do," Tomoyo frowned, dragging Eriol, by the ear, toward the building.  
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo drag Eriol off and sweatdropped.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran began, snapping her attention back toward him.  
  
Sakura looked up, intently, "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could set a day for when we go out." Syaoran began to blush, slightly.  
  
Sakura smiled. She was glad Syaoran was with her and not Jenette.  
  
"How about Friday? Sevenish?" Sakura grinned, taking Syaoran's hand.  
  
Syaoran slid his hand around Sakura's waist, "Fine with me."  
  
They walked together toward the school building. Little did they know they were being watched by. A GIANT KILLER MUTANT MONKEY BENT ON DESTROYING KOREA!!!  
  
[a/n: Crys & Lottie: KITTY!!! Kitty: *sigh* ok. Lottie: Why'd you have to say Korea?! What about China! Kitty: NO! China's cool. You like Korea. so I figured. Lottie: Doesn't mean you should put it there! Kitty: Well. Crys: SHUT UP!!! Lottie & Kitty in small voices: ok. +_+]  
  
Little did they know they were being watched by a very angry, jealous Jenette *evil music plays*.  
  
"Syaoran will need convincing that I'm better than Sakura. We'll see how well their date goes on Friday." Jenette whispered to herself, following after them.  
  
[a/n: ok pplz I have no idea what day it is so let's just say it's. *pauses to think* Uhh. Lottie: Just say Thursday and get on with the story! Kitty: I know! I'll say it's Thursday! *Lottie sweatdrops* Kitty: ok so everybody got that it's Thursday. the day b4 Syaoran and Sakura go out.]  
  
After school.  
  
Sakura continued to walk on the footpath followed by a curious Tomoyo.  
  
"So when did Syaoran ask you out? Where are you going? WHEN?" Tomoyo bombarded Sakura with questions.  
  
"Sometime. I don't know and tomorrow around seven." Sakura countered.  
  
"Tomorrow?! Seven?! OMG!!! We have to get you something to wear! We have got to go to the mall!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing onto Sakura's arm and pulling her toward the mall.  
  
"But. we just went yesterday!" Sakura struggled to stay on her feet, "Why do we need to go today?"  
  
"None of the stuff I bought yesterday was good enough. We need to get you something that Syaoran will love!" Tomoyo smiled, still running.  
  
At the mall.  
  
Tomoyo weaved in and out through the racks and shelves, filled with designer skirts and dresses.  
  
"And this one." Tomoyo mumbled to herself, and chucked it into the pile that Sakura was holding.  
  
"I'm not gonna have to try all these on, am I?" Sakura frowned, trying to hold all the clothes.  
  
"Of course, you are. You have to. How are we gonna know whether or not you look good in them or not?" Tomoyo smiled, throwing a pink skirt over to Sakura.  
  
"Kinomoto wouldn't look good in any of these." scoffed Jenette, walking over and examining the clothes. Tomoyo's temper began to rise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jenette sleekly walked over to Tomoyo and smiled, "Can't a girl go shopping anymore? Geez Daidouji. What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know, Jenette." Tomoyo growled, taking a step forward.  
  
Jenette tossed her hair to one side and turned her blue eyes to Sakura, "Well, It's obvious I'm not wanted here. so I'll leave. by the way Kinomoto, you really need someone else to do your hair. At least try to look presentable when you come over on Saturday."  
  
Jenette stalked out of the store, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo red in the face.  
  
"One day I'll gouge out her eyes if she doesn't change her attitude." Tomoyo menaced.  
  
"C'mon Tomoyo. It's only Jenette. Who cares about what she says? Why don't I just start trying stuff on?" Sakura suggested, wanting to change the subject.  
  
She had other things on her mind, besides Jenette. Like that call she got this morning. Who could it have been from? The words, that came from the other person on the line, replayed and replayed in her mind. ' "Stay away from Li. Or else."'  
  
Why would someone want her to stay away from him. Unless it was.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, breaking her thoughts.  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and turned back to Tomoyo who was waving her arms around frantically. "Sakura? Wake up! You have to try these on now! Now, now, now!"  
  
"Oh yeh." Sakura answered, handing some of the clothes to Tomoyo, "But I don't think I'll have time to try on all of these. so I'll just try on a few."  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo smiled, taking back a few.  
  
After 2 hours and 26 different outfits, Tomoyo finally made a decision.  
  
"Ok. I think the pink skirt and the pink blouse look great! So we'll just buy those two." Tomoyo smiled, picking them out of the huge pile, which was heaped on the floor.  
  
"But Tomoyo! I'll look like a creampuff! It's too pink." Sakura protested, eyeing the clothes in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"I thought you liked pink."  
  
"I do. It's just. too pink." Sakura picked up a pale blue dress from the pile and held it up against her, "I think this is ok, though."  
  
Tomoyo scrutinized it and took it from Sakura. It reached just above her knees and had a halter neck. "You're right. It's a lot sweeter, and you're the one who knows what Syaoran wants so." Tomoyo chirped.  
  
Sakura blushed and began toward the dressing, "Yeh."  
  
Jenette watched the two from behind a clothes rack, her aura glowing slightly.  
  
"So that gaki knows what Syaoran wants, does she?" Jenette frowned, "We'll see about that."  
  
Kinomoto Residence.  
  
Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo who was fading into the distance. As soon as Tomoyo was out of sight, Sakura pushed open the door.  
  
"Onii-chan! Otou-san!" Sakura called out, "I'm home!"  
  
No answer. Sakura set down all her shopping bags and peered at a clock on the wall. 5:46pm. I was unusual not to find her father and brother home at this time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I guess no one's home. Suddenly the phone started ringing. It immediately brought back the memories of the call earlier. Sakura stood there for a while mesmerized by the ringing of the phone.  
  
Who is it?   
  
Suddenly Kero came flying down the stairs, "Sakura! I didn't know you were home. Are you gonna answer the phone?"  
  
Sakura looked up at the golden coloured bear, "Uh no. I'll just let the machine get it." Kero floated toward the phone, "Well, if you won't answer it I will!"  
  
"Kero! No!" Sakura cried, lunging toward him.  
  
Kero picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Sakura watched Kero's expression change. Kero's brow creased.  
  
"Get lost, GAKI! Sakura doesn't wanna talk to you!" Kero shouted into the phone, before slamming it down. Kero dusted off his paws, "Ha! Can you believe that gaki? Wanted to talk to you. I told him to get lost."  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped, grabbing the phone and dialing his number.  
  
Kero rolled his eyes and settled down on the side table, where the phone sat.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura smiled hopefully, "Syaoran?"  
  
"Uh hi, Sakura. That was Kero right?" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Yeh," Sakura smiled, beginning to walk upstairs, "So what'd you call for?"  
  
"A-about tomorrow." Syaoran began, slowly, "Well."  
  
Sakura continued up the stairs with Kero behind her, trying to listen, "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I was wondering whether we could make it eightish. I need to pick up something." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh. Sure, as long as we're going out," Sakura smiled, opening her door and tucking a strand of honey-brown hair, which had fallen over her face, behind her ear.  
  
Kero flew over to Sakura's desk and sat on a stack of unfinished homework. He watched her pace around her room holding the phone to her left ear.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Uh huh. ok. Bye!"  
  
Sakura pressed a button on the phone and flopped onto her bed, with the phone still in her hands.  
  
"So what'd the gaki want?" Kero asked, observing that she had a dreamy far off look in her eyes.  
  
"He wanted to ask me something about our date tomorrow." Sakura smiled, hugging the phone to her chest.  
  
Kero faked like he was puking and looked up at Sakura, "I definitely wouldn't like to be asked out by that gaki. It'd make me sick!"  
  
Sakura sat up and glared at Kero, still sitting on Sakura' s unfinished homework, "For the last time, Syaoran is not a gaki!"  
  
Suddenly the front door closed. Sakura stopped and looked at Kero, "Do you think its Touya and Dad?"  
  
Kero shrugged and remained silent.  
  
"I'd better go check it out." Sakura stood up, hastily and carefully walked over to her door with the phone in her hand.  
  
She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, slightly. She peered through the hallway. Nobody there.  
  
"Kero, stay here."  
  
She took a few steps into the hallway and looked around. She heard something downstairs, rustling.  
  
I wonder what. or who it is. Sakura crept stealthily toward the staircase.  
  
She heard more movements downstairs.  
  
That's it. Sakura decided I'm going downstairs. whatever's down there can't be that bad.   
  
Sakura slowly began down the stairs as she reached the bottom she placed the phone back in the receiver and listened intently. She heard someone talking in the kitchen. She recognized the voice immediately. It was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I can't be bothered to fish that sentence. *snickers*  
  
cruel right?  
  
Well if u want to read the rest of that sentence u'll hav 2 wait. *evil smirk*  
  
neway R&R. arigatou.  
  
*laughs mockingly @ Lottie* hav a nice day evrybody ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody thanx to every1 who reviewed ^_^ I swear I got this chapter up as soon as I could. R&R arigatou.  
  
P.S. sorry bout the unfinished sentence last chapter but u know how it is. *ducks from tomato's* WHAT?  
  
Dreaming of you.  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~ [a/n: I swear I won't put monkeys in this chapter.]  
  
Sakura slowly began down the stairs as she reached the bottom she heard someone talking in the kitchen. She recognized the voice immediately. It was.  
  
Fujitaka. and Touya!  
  
Sakura poked her head out from behind the wall and watched Touya place shopping bags on the kitchen counter, "How come you're home so late?"  
  
She stepped into the kitchen and remembered how she was so hesitant, to find out who was down there. She let out a relived sigh.  
  
Touya turned around and focused on Sakura, who had a slightly flushed face, "Well. kaijiu . Dad and I went shopping. We do have to eat dinner, you know."  
  
Sakura immediately reacted to Touya, "I'm not a kaijiu! And I know we have to eat dinner."  
  
"Well," Touya began, "Any idiot could see, by the shopping bags, that we went to the super market. What do you think that makes you?"  
  
"Kids. calm down. We need to cooperate to get dinner on the table. We need to work as a team." Fujitaka butt in.  
  
Touya looked down at Sakura and mumbled under his breath, "Some team."  
  
Sakura gave Touya her death glare and stomped on his foot.  
  
Fujitaka let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "It's gonna be a long night."  
  
After dinner.  
  
Sakura scrubbed a white china plate and held it up in front of her, "Perfect! It's totally clean."  
  
Touya walked up behind her and laughed, mockingly, "You call that clean?! You missed a spot."  
  
Sakura made a low growl and began scrubbing the plate again, "You know it's your turn to clean the dishes next week. I only have two days left."  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and began toward the lounge room, "Whatever, kaijiu."  
  
Suddenly the phone began ringing. Sakura's heart fluttered hoping it was Syaoran. She ran into the hallway and pushed past Touya, who was going to answer the phone. She wiped her hands on her clothes and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she smiled, hopefully.  
  
She waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She heard some light breathing on the other line.  
  
"Hello? Who is it? Who are you?"  
  
"I hope you enjoy your date tomorrow. I know I will." the voice whispered, menacingly.  
  
The words struck Sakura at once.  
  
"Syaoran?" she frowned, uneasily.  
  
A small chuckle on the end of the line then it went dead. Sakura stood there petrified still grasping the phone. Who was that? So many thoughts went running through Sakura's head, which were suddenly broken by Touya who was leaning against the wall, eyes on Sakura.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked, seeing the emotions playing on Sakura's face, "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura slowly placed the phone back in the receiver for the third time that day. She backed away from the phone, as if it were to strike out at any second.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Touya stepped forward, obviously, worried.  
  
Sakura broke out from her trance and looked up at her worried brother. Her emerald eyes flickered with emotion.  
  
"I.uh." she stuttered, "It was. no one."  
  
Touya gave her an 'I know you're lying' look, "Sakura."  
  
Sakura forced a smile, "No one!" She scurried up the stairs before Touya could say anything else. She slammed her door shut and let out a sigh. Who kept calling her and threatening her?   
  
"Who was it?" Kero poked his head out of his drawer.  
  
Sakura didn't reply and sat at her desk. She rested her head in her hands. Her head was full of thoughts. Kero watched the inattentive Sakura and flew out, toward her.  
  
"Sakura?" the golden bear frowned, "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
Kero sounded just like Touya. Sakura looked up thoughts still running through her head. She saw Kero' s worried face, "Oh nothing, Kero. nothing."  
  
Sakura stood up and forced another smile.  
  
"I just need some rest."  
  
The next day.  
  
Sakura awoke to the sound of her three alarm clocks. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, groggily.  
  
"Wakie, wakie!" cheered Kero, flying in front of Sakura.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura yawned, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Kero sat on the end of the bed, "It's 7a.m. I set your alarm clocks so you'd wake up earlier. It's always best to get an early start on breakfast!!!"  
  
Sakura groaned and stretched, "Is that all you think about, Kero?"  
  
Kero smirked, "No. There's also lunch, dinner and midnight snacks."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "I better get ready for school."  
  
"B-but what about breakfast?" Kero stammered looking hurt.  
  
Sakura made her way to the dresser, "After I'm done, Kero."  
  
Kero opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and nodded, "Fine."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked into the hallway. A sudden gust of wind blew through the hall, making Sakura shudder.  
  
"W-who's there?" she demanded.  
  
A menacing laugh echoed through the hall and a red cloud floated toward Sakura. It was so close she could feel its mist against her arms.  
  
"Enjoy today, while you can, Kinomoto."  
  
Suddenly it was as if the force of an arm hit Sakura, sending her flying into the wall with great force. Sakura felt for a chain around her neck.  
  
I need to use the Clow key.   
  
Sakura hadn't used it in so long. She felt the smooth chain and pulled it out. She managed to get to her feet. She held the key in front of her.  
  
"Oh key of clow.  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power of light.  
  
Release the wand,  
  
The force ignite!  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Sakura stepped forward holding her staff. The mist seemed to be still, as if in shock.  
  
I need the cards. Sakura frowned, ducking past the mist into her room.  
  
"Stop!" the mist hissed, "I'm not done with you, even if you do have magic!"  
  
Sakura pulled open her drawer and pulled out the Clow book. Suddenly a freezing hand shot out from the mist. It was pale and it grasped onto Sakura's arm. Sakura whirled around. She could just make out a figure in the mist. Sakura grabbed the arm's wrist. It was freezing.  
  
"Sakura?" she heard Touya call, from in the hallway.  
  
The arm shook off Sakura's hand with incredible force and fell back into the mist, "Better watch your back, Kinomoto. I'll be back."  
  
The mist disappeared, as Touya entered the room, "Sakura? You're up again? What is it this time?"  
  
Sakura turned to face Touya. What was that mist? It was a cover for someone. Sakura knew that much, she just needed to find out who. Kero, who had heard Touya coming and had hidden under Sakura's bed covers, peeped out.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sakura stuttered, shoving the staff and Clow book behind her back.  
  
Touya yawned and stared at Sakura, "Sakura. I know something's up. and I plan to find out."  
  
He gave Sakura no more than a glance and walked out. Kero flew out from under the covers.  
  
"What was that?" Kero asked, looking at the place where the mist had been.  
  
"What ever it was. It's dangerous." Sakura answered, following Kero's gaze, "I sensed its aura."  
  
Kero flew over to Sakura and took the Clow book from her, "Do you think it was looking for this?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "It didn't know I had magic."  
  
Kero took the book back to the drawer and threw it in, "We'll have to be on guard. Especially you, Sakura. We don't know what that things capable of."  
  
Sakura nodded and the staff returned to a key, "I guess I'll be needing this more often. I'll have to take the book too."  
  
Later that morning.  
  
Sakura closed the iron gate behind her, still thinking of the blood red mist she'd seen earlier that morning. No matter how she tried to forget about the mist it kept sweeping everything aside and making her remember. She remembered how that icy grip on her arm made her shiver. She remembered the voice, just above a whisper, threatening her.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran toward her from behind, "Sakura!"  
  
Sakura stopped and smiled, despite how her mind kept making her remember the mist, "Hey Tomoyo."  
  
"So." she began, "Ready for your date with Li, at 7:00 tonight?"  
  
Sakura stopped thinking about the mist for a second and remembered Syaoran, a smile was planted on her face, "It's actually. eight though."  
  
Tomoyo stopped "Why?"  
  
Sakura stopped as well, "Well. he said he needed to pick up something."  
  
"Like." Tomoyo continued, curiously.  
  
Sakura pulled her backpack on properly and began walking again, "I dunno. He just said he needed to pick something up."  
  
There was a long silence. Memories of the mist washed over Sakura, once more. She turned to look at Tomoyo.  
  
Should I tell her?   
  
Tomoyo had noticed that Sakura was watching her and turned towards her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura looked down at the ground, as she walked, "Well. Something."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her expectantly, "Something."  
  
Sakura looked up at her, "Something attacked me this morning."  
  
"Another card?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No. It was. something. someone."  
  
Finally the school came into view. They walked into the courtyard, which was practically deserted. Just a few students standing around. A small game of soccer was being played at the end of a field.  
  
"Someone?" Tomoyo frowned, "Like who?"  
  
Sakura turned to the gate where they had just entered. She didn't know why, but she felt strange presence. An evil aura. Tomoyo followed her gaze. Jenette, Tiana and Laura walked through the gate as if on cue.  
  
"One of them? Attacked you?" Tomoyo broke out a smile, "They can't throw a decent punch if you paid them."  
  
Sakura shook off the thought. Tomoyo was right. Jenette, Tiana and Laura couldn't throw a punch if their life depended on it.  
  
"Yeh. I guess."  
  
Sakura's sentence was soon cut short when a soccer ball came flying toward her. Luckily she had quick reflexes and she quickly deflected the ball. She turned to see where the ball had came from. A tall, dark haired boy with hazel eyes was running toward Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Sorry! Are you ok?" he asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
She was immediately mesmerized by his charming eyes, "I.uh."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the boy then at Sakura, "She's. fine."  
  
Jenette smirked and looked over at Sakura, "Perfect."  
  
She began to walk toward them, with Laura and Tiana trailing behind her.  
  
"W-what did you have in mind, Jenette?" Tiana asked, almost as if she were afraid to.  
  
Jenette smiled, her lips curling into a grin, "We'll see how faithful Sakura is."  
  
Tomoyo frowned, and continued to look from one to the other, "Who are you? Are you new?"  
  
He ran a hand through his dark hair, "The name's Matt. I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong."  
  
[a/n: ok. if u wanna know y I put this guy in the story, read 'Alexandra- chan's' and 'Chibikura's reviewz. They gave me a great idea and I'd like to thank them for it. So. thank u ^_^ neway.]  
  
Jenette smirked, "Hello, Matt. My name's Jenette Manor."  
  
He turned around to see a blond and two other girls with her, "Uh.hi!"  
  
Sakura snapped her attention to the flirtatious Jenette. Tomoyo had her eyes closed and was breathing hard.  
  
"What'd want, Jenette?" she growled.  
  
Jenette frowned, "What are you saying? I just want to welcome a fellow student and be with some of my bestest best friends."  
  
Tomoyo smirked, "And who would they be?"  
  
Sakura giggled, as Jenette tried to force out a smile.  
  
"You of course." she replied.  
  
Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or just be shocked. Tomoyo let out a sigh.  
  
"Listen, Jenette. we all know your desperate for friends but."  
  
Jenette's forced smile soon turned into a frown, "Don't push me, Tomoyo."  
  
Matt looked from Jenette and Tomoyo. There were sparks shotting from each other's eyes. Sakura laughed at the expression on Matt's face. It was a mix of fear and pity. Jenette whirled around to face Sakura, her icy blue eyes staring into Sakura's warm emerald one's.  
  
"Listen, Kinomoto. The next time you laugh at me, I'll gouge your eyes out with barbed wire!"  
  
Without another word, Jenette spun on the back of her heel leaving a furious Tomoyo, a shocked Sakura and a dazed Matt.  
  
"B-but. I wasn't laughing at her." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Matt looked back at Sakura with his hazel coloured eyes, "Is she always like that?"  
  
Sakura's eyes were fixed on Matt's. He reminded her of Syaoran so much. His hair was a little darker though.  
  
"Of course! What would you expect from a b." Tomoyo began, but was cut of as Eriol shouted across the school playground.  
  
"Hey guys!" he smiled, locking his blue eyes on Matt, "Who are you?"  
  
Tomoyo nudged him, "Don't be rude. His name is Matt and he's a transfer student from Hong Kong. like Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran came walking up behind Eriol with a huge smile, "Hey Sakura! Hey Tomoy."  
  
He stopped as soon as he saw Matt. His smile faded as Matt smiled warmly.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Syaoran." He held his hand out for Syaoran to shake it.  
  
Syaoran looked down at it. Tomoyo stared at the two.  
  
"You.know Syaoran?" Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
Syaoran just kept looking at Matt's hand. Sakura frowned. What was the history between these two?  
  
Syaoran abruptly looked up at Matt who had withdrawn his hand, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone turned to Syaoran, surprised. Sakura couldn't understand why Syaoran wasn't welcoming Matt like he would to someone else who was new.  
  
The question, however, had not shaken Matt.  
  
"Well. my dad suggested I move to Tomoeda." Matt smiled, "I didn't know you would be here."  
  
Suddenly some shouts came across from the soccer field. Matt turned to face them.  
  
"Well." he grinned, "I better go."  
  
He flashed Sakura a charming smile and ran off in the direction the ball had gone. Sakura didn't know why but her heart began beating wildly. Syaoran, of course, was burning with rage. His temperature was up and it was obvious the jealousy bug had gotten to him. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to Syaoran and saw his anger, no matter how he tried to conceal it.  
  
"I spy, with my little eye, a jealous boyfriend!" Eriol joked, pointing at Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "Don't be mean! He's not jealous, cuz there's nothing to be jealous of.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran will be a couple forever!"  
  
Tomoyo launched into about a bazillion reasons why Sakura and Syaoran should be together, but Syaoran paid no attention to them as he was watching Sakura. watch him. As Matt ran back to the field, she turned around to see Syaoran glaring at her. She forced a smile and tried to link arms with him. He pulled his arm away. Tomoyo had noticed this scene and had stopped blabbing on.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura frowned, innocently.  
  
Syaoran looked down into Sakura's green eyes. How could he stay mad at her?  
  
"I-it's nothing." Syaoran sighed, holding Sakura's hand, "Come on."  
  
Sakura grew happier in Syaoran's change of mood. She hated when people were angry with her [definitely excluding Jenette.].  
  
Sakura returned the pressure in his hand and pulled him toward the building, "Ok." Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, determined to find out what history there was between Matt and Syaoran.  
  
Before 5th period.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Jenette were in the next class, Math. Sakura still hated Math and still loved P.E. She shuddered at the thought of calculus and algebra. Tomoyo watched Sakura intently.  
  
"What's wrong?" she noticed Sakura had shuddered.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh as they entered the room, "Math."  
  
Jenette had made it to the class faster than they had. She was sitting in the front row, along with Laura and Tiana, reapplying her makeup. Tomoyo rolled her eyes as they took a seat behind Jenette and her gang. Ms. McKenzie smiled and looked around the room, thoughtfully.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Class." she chirped, setting some folders down on her desk.  
  
"Good Afternoon." the class replied in unison.  
  
Ms. McKenzie smiled, even wider, "Is everyone ready to start our maths lesson?"  
  
Many groans rose from the class. Including one from Sakura.  
  
Ms. McKenzie ignored this and continued, ".but before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. Please welcome, Matt Shiran."  
  
Matt casually strode into the class and looked directly at Sakura. She felt her heart stop. SHE WAS SUFFERING FROM A HEART ATTACK, CAUSED BY A KILLER MONKEY FROM CHINA!!!  
  
[a/n: Kitty: *laughing* Lottie: Will you pleeeeeeeze not do that? You're disrupting the story! Kitty: I sweeeeeear I couldn't help myself. Crys: *sighs* just get on with the story. Kitty: *pouting* you people are just no fun.]  
  
She felt her heart stop. Why did she always feel like this when Matt was around. She was somehow spellbound. Suddenly Tomoyo's hand came up and waved in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Wake up, Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned to face her, "I am awake."  
  
Ms. McKenzie looked around the room, "Now where can we put you?"  
  
She locked her eyes on a spare seat next to Sakura.  
  
Please not here. Please not here. Sakura prayed.  
  
"There seems to be a seat next to Kinomoto-san. You can sit there." Ms. McKenzie pointed to the seat next to Sakura.  
  
As Matt walked over he noticed Sakura was looking down into her textbook.  
  
"Hey Sakura." he whispered as her slid into his seat.  
  
Sakura took a quick glance in his direction, "Hi."  
  
She looked back down at her textbook, as if she were studying. She could feel Matt's hazel eyes on her. She shifted nervously in her seat as Ms. McKenzie continued on with the lesson.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered, "What's with you, today?"  
  
Sakura forced a smile, still not looking up, "Nothing."  
  
Tomoyo frowned still not believing Sakura. She decided not to push. She knew Sakura would end up telling her.  
  
After school.  
  
Sakura got out of class as fast as she could to meet Syaoran but he had already left, with Eriol. Sakura began to walk out the school gates to get ready for her date with Syaoran, when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Sakura!" it called, "Sakura! Wait!"  
  
She turned around to see Tomoyo waving her arms around.  
  
"Sakura, You are going on a date with Syaoran tonight?" she frowned, reaching Sakura.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura gave her a look.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Well. you're going to need my help, then. Let's go!"  
  
She linked arms with Sakura and began to pull her through the gate. As they left the school they were [again] being watched by *evil music* Jenette. She sneered. Slowly her lips twisted into a smirk.  
  
"Excellent." she whispered, to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
umm. we all caught that last sentence right? Besides the fact that she's talking to herself. what's weird about that statement? I mean Sakura and Syaoran are going out on a date and she's stuck at home. or is she? *dramatic music*  
  
Lottie: Oh shut up!  
  
Kitty: *sniffs* fine. just R&R everybody. plz. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Thnx for the reviewz ^_^ really appreciate it.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. R&R plz  
  
Dreaming of you.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
Tomoyo held the blue dress against Sakura, "I knew I should have made alterations."  
  
Kero watched, curiously, "You're not wearing that are you?! On a date with that Chinese gaki?"  
  
Tomoyo looked over at him, "Well. Sakura happens to like this gaki so you have to be nice. Now, honestly, give me your opinion."  
  
"That Sakura not go out with this gaki and get over him." Kero concluded.  
  
".On the dress, Kero!" she sighed.  
  
Sakura looked over at her alarm clock. 6:30pm. There was still an hour and a half till the date began. She was so excited, she could barely contain it. She spun around and hugged her arms.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going out with Li Syaoran!" she cried.  
  
Tomoyo frowned and turned to Sakura, "So. do you think the dress needs alterations?"  
  
Sakura looked at it and shook her head, "It's perfect."  
  
There was a knock on Sakura's door.  
  
"Kaijiu, are you sure you wanna go out with that gaki?" Touya's voice asked, on the other side of the door.  
  
Kero ducked into his drawer as Tomoyo walked over to the door, "Touya. You're her big brother. Maybe you should show some support."  
  
She opened the door slightly, still holding the dress, which was slung over her shoulder.  
  
Sakura groaned, "Touya! I'm going out with Li and there's nothing you can do, so butt out!"  
  
"Just because you're older now, doesn't mean I can't protect you from that jerk." he scoffed.  
  
Tomoyo gave Touya a smile and closed the door, "Now. Sakura has to get changed for her date. Bye!"  
  
Sakura heard a sigh escape from Touya, "Whatever."  
  
Tomoyo turned back around and clasped her hands together, "One day Touya'll see that you and Syaoran make the sweetest couple on Earth."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and Kero poked his head over his drawer.  
  
"Sakura and that gaki? Yeh right," Kero scoffed, "He's not even good enough for Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Syaoran is perfect for Sakura."  
  
Kero frowned and flew over to Sakura's desk.  
  
Sakura blushed, slightly.  
  
"Sakura." she began, uncertainly, turning to face her, "What do you think of that new guy? Matt."  
  
Sakura stopped and stared at Tomoyo. What was she supposed to say?  
  
"Oh. Matt. Well." she stuttered.  
  
Tomoyo had watched her during the day and Sakura had acted weird around him all day.  
  
"Well. He's.n-nice. I guess." Sakura smiled, wanting to change the subject, desperately.  
  
She eyed the dress on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't I try on the dress on now?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and gave her a weird look, as Sakura walked out her door toward the bathroom.  
  
Some jewelry store in Tomoeda.  
  
Syaoran followed after Eriol who was walking around aisles in the jewelry store.  
  
"The key to a girls heart." Eriol began, ".is jewelry. well. it seems to work with Tomoyo. but anyway. we need to know what Sakura likes."  
  
Syaoran stopped and stared at a small golden ring encrusted with emeralds.  
  
Just like her eyes. he thought.  
  
Eriol had noticed Syaoran was eyeing it.  
  
"Wanna get that one?" Eriol asked, walking over.  
  
Syaoran broke off from his thoughts and looked up at Eriol, "I.uh."  
  
He began to blush, furiously. Eriol let out a laugh.  
  
"I think my cute little descendant loves it as much as he loves a certain flower." he smirked.  
  
A girl at the counter walked over and flashed the two a smile, "Can I help you?"  
  
Eriol nodded, "How much is this?"  
  
He pointed through the glass at the ring. The girl smiled and tossed her red locks over one shoulder.  
  
"And is this for your girlfriend?"  
  
Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "It's actually for his."  
  
Syaoran began to blush again.  
  
"Well. It's $99.95." the clerk smiled and turned to Syaoran.  
  
It was expensive but Syaoran knew Sakura was worth it. He nodded.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
The clerk gave a cheery smile and took it out of the glass case. She flounced off, to go wrap the ring. Eriol leaned casually against the glass case and looked around.  
  
"D'ya think I should get Tomoyo something?" Eriol asked, "She's bound to be with Sakura and I don't want my little descendant showing me up."  
  
He stood up properly and walked over to a glass case with a gold-chained necklace with an amethyst jewel.  
  
"What d'ya think of this one?" he waved Syaoran over.  
  
Syaoran walked over and stared at the price tag. $178.95!!  
  
"B-but look at the price!" he stated, "It's $178.95!"  
  
Eriol shrugged, "Perfect."  
  
Syaoran was about to make a comment when somebody rudely interrupted their conversation [guess who?].  
  
Eriol glared at the intruder. IT WAS A KILLER MONKEY WITH A HOCKEY MASK AND CHAINSAW!!!  
  
[a/n: Kitty: *running around* AHHHHHHHHH!! It's the evil chainsaw and hockey mask monkey!!!  
  
Crys: I told u not to tell her those scary stories. now look.  
  
Lottie: *smirks* I couldn't help myself. she's so easily scared.  
  
Kitty: *runs into a pole.again*]  
  
Syaoran turned to see Jenette, batting her eyelashes, again.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." she smiled, then turned to Eriol, ".and you too."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes and remembered what Tomoyo had told him earlier that day. How Jenette was after Syaoran and always coming to them with threats.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," he growled.  
  
She waved her hand, "Yes, yes. anyway, Syaoran. I was wondering what you're doing tonight? If you're not busy maybe. we could go watch a movie or something."  
  
Eriol stepped forward, "Sorry, Syaoran's got plans. with Sakura. we're here because he's getting her a gift."  
  
Jenette flinched and forced a smile, "Oh. well, just checking. You never know."  
  
Syaoran noticed a change in the atmosphere. He sensed an aura other than his and Eriol's. It was glowing slightly as if just awakened. It was nothing like Sakura's though. It was evil and dangerous.blood red. He looked around. He couldn't seem to pinpoint its location. His view of the shop was soon obstructed when Jenette stepped in front of him.  
  
"You still have my number right?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran remembered the slip of paper Tiana had given him. He had thrown it away and had not looked at it once.  
  
"Uhh. sure." he lied.  
  
Jenette smiled, "Great! Just call me if things don't work out with her."  
  
She tossed her hair over one shoulder and gave Eriol a look, just like she had with Tomoyo, then stalked out of the store.  
  
Eriol turned to Syaoran and mimicked Jenette, "Great! Just call me."  
  
His high-pitched voice made Syaoran smirk. The red head store clerk coughed and they both turned to her.  
  
"Here's your ring, sir." she smiled, pushing a package across the counter, "Cash or credit?"  
  
"Credit." Eriol butt in, pulling out a slice of gold plastic and sliding it across the counter.  
  
The girl smiled and picked it up. She walked over to the register as Syaoran turned to Eriol.  
  
"You're paying?" he asked, giving Eriol a look.  
  
Eriol nodded, "Anything for my little descendant."  
  
The girl came back and handed Eriol back his gold card, "Anything else, sirs?"  
  
Eriol pointed to the glass case, which held the necklace with the amethyst gem, "I'd like that too."  
  
She walked over and pulled it out, "Wow! Your girlfriends are really lucky."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol blushed, slightly.  
  
Back @ the Kinomoto residence.  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom, where Tomoyo was waiting. She did a pirouette to show Tomoyo the whole dress. Kero, who was tucked in Tomoyo's pocket, poked his head out and stared at Sakura.  
  
"As your guardian beast, I command you to take that off and wear something that isn't. that." Kero frowned, "Who knows what that gaki is capable of!"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Uhh. Tomoyo? What do you think?"  
  
"It's excellent!" she squealed, looking down at her watch, "Still 1hr to apply your makeup and do your hair. let's go!"  
  
She grabbed Sakura's arm and tugged her along the hallway, Kero still scrutinizing the dress. Sakura had been sitting there for 45 minutes while Tomoyo fiddled with her hair and applied layers of makeup.  
  
"Now." Tomoyo began, picking up another bobby pin, "Just. gotta put this in and. PERFECT!"  
  
Sakura picked up a mirror, which lay on her bed and lifted it to see her reflection. Her hair was in a tight bun and looked perfect. Tomoyo had left a few loose honey-coloured strands of hair to fall across Sakura's face. Unfortunately Sakura couldn't say the same for her makeup. There were so many layers, as Tomoyo had used so many different colours.  
  
"Uhh." Sakura frowned, feeling around for a tissue, "Maybe just a thin layer would do."  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of her and let out a small gasp, "Whoops! We were meant to wipe off the makeup before applying a new layer."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at her clock. 15 minutes till Syaoran would be here. Tomoyo handed Sakura a tissue. She began to wipe off the makeup when the doorbell rang.  
  
The two of them froze.  
  
"Uh oh." Tomoyo breathed.  
  
Kero popped his head out of his drawer and stared at Sakura, her face still half covered in makeup. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Sa-Sakura! W-what happened t-t-to your face," Kero managed between laughs.  
  
Sakura wiped the rest of the makeup off, "Quiet, Kero!"  
  
They heard Touya calling downstairs, "Hey kaijiu! The gaki and that weird blue haired kid are here."  
  
Tomoyo's face lit up, "Eriol!"  
  
She began towards the door and turned to Sakura, "I'll go stall while you reapply your makeup ok?"  
  
She quickly slipped through the door, not waiting for Sakura to reply.  
  
Tomoyo bounded down the stairs, "Eriol-kun!"  
  
"How did I know she'd be here?" Eriol mumbled to Syaoran, standing next to him.  
  
Touya was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, staring at Syaoran.  
  
Eriol's arms opened wide as Tomoyo ran into them, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see you." Eriol smiled, taking a jewelry box out of his pocket, "And give you this."  
  
Tomoyo stepped back, as Eriol opened it. There lay the necklace he had bought earlier.  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "It's beautiful!"  
  
Eriol leaned over and put it on Tomoyo. She smiled and opened her mouth when they all heard a loud thump from upstairs. Everyone stopped and looked up.  
  
"What's she doing up there?" Touya asked, getting up.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "I'll go check."  
  
She began up the stairs, then stopped and looked back at Eriol, "Thanks again for the necklace."  
  
She ran up the stairs, leaving the three guys standing in the hallway.  
  
Touya watched Tomoyo run up the stairs then turned to Syaoran, "You better make sure my sister gets home safely. or you'll be eating through a straw."  
  
Eriol had obviously misinterpreted the phrase, "I don't know if Syaoran likes protein shakes."  
  
Touya and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh." Touya began, "That's not what I meant."  
  
Syaoran frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I-I will."  
  
Touya nodded and looked up at the stairs where Tomoyo was smiling proudly.  
  
"And this. is my master piece."  
  
She signaled for Sakura to come down. Sakura who was fiddling with the hemline on her dress stepped down. Her emerald eyes met Syaoran's auburn one's. She smiled and looked at Touya. He was gawking, openmouthed.  
  
"You're not going out like that, are you?" he gaped.  
  
Sakura ignored him and then continued to stare at Syaoran. They were both blushing and totally oblivious to everyone else.  
  
Eriol coughed. The two soon broke off their gaze and looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Well. we better go." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura looked up at her, "We? You're coming too?"  
  
"Well." Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, "I was thinking we could make it a double date. I mean. if you don't mind the intrusion."  
  
Sakura laughed, "Well, I don't mind a double date. Syaoran?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure."  
  
Touya frowned, "Just make sure Sakura and Tomoyo get home safely."  
  
Both boys turned to him and nodded. Touya walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Lousy gaki." Touya mumbled, as he walked in.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.  
  
She hooked her arm around Syaoran's and smiled, "So where are we going?"  
  
Tomoyo looked, thoughtfully, at Eriol, "Any ideas?"  
  
Eriol nodded and took her hand, "How about a movie. or a restaurant."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up, "Restaurant!"  
  
Sakura smiled and began to fiddle with her hemline again. Why was she so nervous? She was going out with Syaoran. She was safe. but something told her to ensure her safety.  
  
"Uhh." she broke in, "I forgot something."  
  
She unhooked her arm and ran up the stairs, with everyone staring after her. She burst into her room and looked around for her Clow key. She spotted it on her dresser and grabbed it. She then began toward her open drawer. She peered in to see Kero searching frantically for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked, pulling out the Clow book.  
  
Kero turned around, "Well. I remember stashing a cookie somewhere here and."  
  
He stopped when he saw the Clow key and book in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Where are you taking those?" he asked, curiously, eyeing the items.  
  
She smiled, "Well you told me to watch my back. and I don't want to leave them here just in case. you know."  
  
She spun around to avoid further questions and spotted a small blue handbag, just big enough to fit the key and book, hanging off her doorknob. She rushed over to it and picked it up. Just as she had slung it over her shoulder and placed the things in Kero flew over and wriggled his way into the bag.  
  
"Well. I'm coming too!" he announced.  
  
"But Kero." she argued, when a shout from downstairs interrupted.  
  
"Sakura?" It was Tomoyo, "What's taking so long?"  
  
There was no time left to argue, "Fine, but you can't interrupt our date."  
  
She pushed Kero's head in and ran out the door. If she had just stayed a while longer she would've seen the red mist appearing in front of her dresser.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'K I really can't be bothered to go on. I have to do an assignment that's due tomorrow so.  
  
I'm really sorry. I swear I'll have chapter 10 up as soon as I fail my assignment ^_^ which I will so expect the next chapter up real soon. R&R arigatou 


End file.
